


My Nightmare

by DownDeeh_27



Category: Pretty Little Liars, emison
Genre: Emison - Freeform, Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownDeeh_27/pseuds/DownDeeh_27
Summary: So I did this fanfic on fanfiction.net but I didn't followed so I'm possting it here, so you guys can know what I had planned on this story.summary: Emily was sure she had to change, but she just loves the person she is now, until someone came into her life a blond thta at first made her feel uncomfortable but the more she founds about her, more she's fallin
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis & Emily Fields, Ezra Fitz/Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin/Caleb Rivers, Toby Cavanaugh/Spencer Hastings
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas was coming and Emily was sure she hated that things, lights, love, gift, and so much thing that make that days the "best of the year" btw there's nothing she can do "Em" Aria her best friend said "Sorry what?" she answer with no clue face "I was saying if you want to come with me and Spence" Aria repeat with a smile "where?" Emily ask taking a bite of her apple, actually she doesn't pay much attention cuz she don't want to go anywhere most in this days when people is crazy trying to buy expensive gift for their family "shopping, Em it's almost Christmas…have you brought something?" Aria ask concerned "No, and I won't because dad isn't coming so…what's the point?" Emily said with no expression playing with my apple "I'm sorry Em" Aria said taking my hand "Don't be, I got used to it" Emily said with a fake smile "you and your mom can come to my house for Christmas" Aria said with a big smile taking Emily's hand "Thanks Ar, you are always the best" Emily said with a true smile this time, but she knows her mother want to pass Christmas alone with her, it was depressive but at least it won't be a fake celebration.

Emily's pov

When the bell rings, I just made my way to PE, I love PE even when most of the students hated it "Okay, Girls go change we have a game today" the coach said making sound her whistle , time later I was ready "the demon is coming" some girl shot, when I realized everyone in that locker room was running, I runs too but was too late "where are you going?" a female voice behind me said, I knew exactly who it was and have to admitted I was scared AF "um to PE?" I said making a dump sound, her friends laugh until she made the death glare to them "think your funny eh?" Alison said more mad than I thought "Yeah, and by the face yu have right now…I guess you need it" I said making my way to the gym, I just run far away from there, one because I hated talk with her and second because I know of what Alison is capable of, and I don't want more problems.

Alison's pov

That bitch, I have to admitted something in here make me more strong, I like her she challenge me but like I always say "destroy your enemy before they destroy you" and I will I just have to think in something really mean "we can end her today" Hanna my BFF said "No, I have something more fun in mind" I answered with a Smirk "let's go" I demand.

"It's perfect" Hanna said after I said my plan, I'm gonna kill two birds in one shot or probably three "Now, you know what you have to do Han" I said Snapping fingers, she'd noded.

THIRD PERSON POV

Emily was changing herself since the game was over, they win and she just make 3 goals, the locker room was empty "you ready?" matt ask, he has been Emily's friend since forever, but only them know why "Yeah, let's go" Emily answer excited, they made their way to the boxing gym, what they don't know is that a blond was following them.

Next day Emily was Sleeping peaceful no worrying about school, cuz it was Saturday, so she can sleep all day, but something was different this day, in front of Emily's bed was a blond girl looking at her very concerned, does she always look that sexy when she's sleeping? Alison Thought "stop, focus Ali" the blond thought again slapping herself, suddenly the brunette was waking up "mom?" Emily ask still sleep "nop" Alison said more close to Emily, when the brunette realized who was right in front of her "What the fuck!?" Emily almost screaming falling from her bed "are you enjoying the ground?" Alison ask from Emily's bed looking at her with an innocent face "first what are you doing here? Second What the fuck!? And final…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON MY BEDROOM!?" Emily said really pissed "is that the way you treat your girlfriend?" Alison said with a fake hurt face "wait what?" Emily said more concerned, what the hell is happening "I said, is that the way you treat yo-" Alison repeat but the brunette interrupted her "I heard what you said" Emily said irritated, the brunette get close to Ali who has a smirk on her face "I don't know what game are you playing or if you are in drugs but I'm not afraid of you…I'm not gonna be part of this" Emily said more serious, Alison wasn't scared at all but that just turn her on so much "I'm sure you're not, but I not sure if you're afraid of your mom" Alison said with a smirk on her face "what?" Emily ask more confused "does your mom know what you do after school?" Ali ask a little concerned "I don't know what you're talking about" Emily said with no clue in her expression "maybe this video refresh your mind" Alison said Showing her phone to Emily, the brunette knows exactly what Alison was capable so she just have nothing to fight, she wins again "what do you want" Emily said sitting in the corner of her bed, Alison do the same "simple, you're going to be my fake girlfriend hat so I can win the prom crown" Alison said with a smirk feeling proud of what she's doing "but you're not gay" the brunette said confused "no, but I maked a poll most people want something innovator for prom and what's more innovator than a gay couple winning the prom crown?" Alison said getting close to Emily "you could show your breast…that's more innovator" Emily jokes trying to calm her down "oh sweaty…you wish" Alison said getting more close wish made Emily more uncomfortable "so you have something to ask me?" Alison said more concerned "can I kill myself" Emily ask taking a pillow "nop" the blond snap with a laugh "do I have any options?" "nop" the game of Alison Dilaurentis was starting "now do you have something to say?" the blond was serious but with a sexy smirk "ladies and gentleman's welcome to the 77th hunger games" Emily feeling Defeated, wanting to kill herself.


	2. chapter 2

It was Monday and Emily was sure she want to kill herself, how the hell she will survive with a demon as her girlfriend btw she need to explain that to her mother, the only good new this hell was only for a few weeks until the prom then Emily will be free again, the brunette was about to wake up but there was a blond in her bed "you seriously are going to do that every day?" the brunette ask falling again in her pillow "yeah, until you'll learn that you pick me at 6:56" Alison said while waking the brunette "6:56? What time is it?" Emily ask more concerned "7:35" Alison answer, Emily practically jump from bed to bathroom "damn it, damn it" Emily repeat trying to find her towel, after 10 minutes Emily was only in her towel trying to find something to wear but it was very uncomfortable "can you?...just for a minute" Emily ask open the door "oh, right" Alison answer blushing a little.

Emily's pov

"mom we're going to school" I said to my mom taking the car keys "Oh right girls have fun" mom said from the kitchen, in our way to school I couldn't stop thinking what can of hell this girl have in mind but I have to find a way to survive "your mind is about to explode" Alison said looking herself in the mirror "I'm just trying to understand why you choice me, you know there's a lot of gay's in school" I ask still looking the road "it was you or pigskin and believe me you are more sexy" Alison answer, Emily have a smirk on her face, I'm sure she didn't mean it but still…does the demon have feelings? "nah" I answer to myself "why is that crown so important?" I ask laughing a little "none of your business" Alison said giving her dead glare that just scared me 'no making anymore questions' I have to add that to my list of not to do with Alison.

We arrived to school, Alison can't stop looking herself in the mirror "can you hurry? I have a math exam and we're late" I said irritated "okay" Alison answered taking her stuff when we were about to open the door she take my hand, what hell I'm into? Everyone was looking at us it was very uncomfortable no excepting the fact that I couldn't talk to my friends cuz Alison practically drag me to her friends "guys this is Emily" Alison said proud smiling to her friends, their friends doesn't seem surprised I guess they know this diabolic plan "Emily, nice to meet you" Hanna said smirking "Yeah, can we just stop this scene, you all know what's going on" I said more irritated "Lovely girlfriend you have Ali" Hanna jokes "Yeah, Great mouth" Alison joke too "know what? I have to go" I said making my way to math class, everyone was still looking at me with a weird face, most of them whispering things about me ¿this is being part of the queen bee group? Cuz I don't like it I tried to text my friends but Ali was bothering me with texts

A: you have to ask me to prom at lunch!

E: What!? Today?

A:Yeah, that bitch of Vicky will find out soon my plan, probably will stole it

E: Alison, I'm on clas-

"Something to share with class Fields?" miss Karla said in front of me "ahhh no" I said hiding my phone "You sure? Cuz I think that's more important than the Atom" miss Karla said with an angry face "Noo miss is not, the Atom is…AHS" I answer but everyone laughs while miss karla looks at me confused "AHS?" she ask more concerned "American Horror Story?" I said almost whispering but everyone including her listened, I know this is bad, she will send me to detention…wait, Detention? That's it "you think I'm Stupid?" she said more angry this time, I will be in troubles but I don't want to be with Alison "Do I have to answer?" I said with a little smirk "that's it…go to principal office now!" She almost screamed, I get up with a big smile "thank you" I whispered to her.

I was sleeping on detention "hey" someone touch my shoulder "you are Alison's girlfriend?" a girl ask "yeah, something like that" I answer still sleep "she's probably using you" the girl said getting close to me "I f you only knew" I think before looking at her "do you love her?" She snap more close to me waiting for an answer "uhh, what?" I said more concerned "do you love her? Like real love?" she ask more integrated "umm I…I don-" before I answer someone called me "Emily, let's go" Alison walking to my desk "Alison, I'm on detention" I said irritated "not anymore, now let's go "Alison said taking my hand "wait, how?" I ask more concerned "let's said the teachers have secrets too" Alison said smirking "Ohhh you tortured the teachers too…wow" I said with sarcasm "now you know what I'm capable so, don't try to mess with me" Alison said with her scary glare "now lunch is about to end...you have 10 minutes to ask me for prom…or you know what will happen" Alison said more close to me, making me shake, I can't believe how much mean a person can be.

At lunch

Everyone was looking at me like I'm about to die, I think this is like that "Alison" I said in front of everyone, well I have attention now "would you like to be my date at prom?" I ask giving her a rose red "OMG YES" she said hugging me, I try to smile but I can't it feels like living a hell and you can't do anything to stop it, but I remembered she still have my secret, I forced myself to smile, Everyone was cheering saying kiss her, wait, no I'm not gonna do that, before I knew Alison took my face and kiss me passionate I couldn't even react.

3 days later

Finally lunch, I was practically running to Aria's table, since everyone is avoiding me because Alison told everyone that no get any close or she will expose their secrets, I have no friends and believe me I need to talk to someone who don't bring channel or Victoria's secret to the conversation "Aria" I said taking sit "wow, look spence the popular Emily fields is talking to us" Aria jokes but I give her my seriously aria? Face "not funny" I said more serious "so How it feels?" Spencer said more concerned "it's the hell, that's why I'm here" I said more serious "take this" I take her fork, she was looking at me confused "now, kill me" I said more dramatic opining my arms "Oh, don't be so dramatic em" Aria said laughing "I'm not kidding, 3 Days and you know what she made me do? I have to wake up at 5:00 am to be ready at 6:00 so when I pick her up she can be ready at 7:35..so we can come to school, OOHHH but when the school day is over I have to take her to the brew and she doesn't take a simple coffee…noooo she need a Cappuccino with three tablespoons of cream" I said stressful I take more breaths to continue "and don't make me talk about how I have to dress to combined to her dresses" I was about to continue but Aria interrupted me "Okay, Okay we got it…but Em she have your secret" Aria said trying to calm me down "btw you only have to do this 10 days more" Aria added, I was breathing more peaceful "yeah, just 240 hours more" Spencer added smiling "WHAT?" I said scared "14400 minutes if you count the weekends" Spencer said with a concerned face "Okay NOT helping" I said trying to breathe again "Don't worry Em, we know you can do this" Aria said taking my hands "btw we're not going anywhere Em" Aria add smiling "thanks guys, that means a lot" I said smiling a little "Hey babe you're here" I heard that diabolic voice said behind me, Aria's face goes blank and spencer was scared "what are you doing with this freaks?" Alison ask looking at the girls with her death glared "oh, look at the hour Spence, we have to go" Aria said almost running with spencer, leaving me alone "Great help!" I scream with 'are you serious?' face "you forgot we have a shopping day after lunch" Alison said sitting in my lap "are you comfortable?" I ask concerned "actually yes, do you have any problem?" Alison said smiling "nope, just asking" I said more submissive "btw, we are in school, we can't just take a break and shopping" I said with a sarcasm tone "hahaha good joke, now let's go" Alison said dragging me to the parking lot.


	3. WHAT

I get home at 8 pm really tired, my hands hurt for so much bags I handle but all of that doesn't matter cuz today I see something I never thought it would happen, I saw the good side of Alison, she do have a soul. But with that something come…a memory…a problem…and a feeling.

Flashback

We have been in 10 different stores trying to find the perfect clothes, While they were choosing dresses Hanna get a call so I get Alone with Alison, I thought it would be a entire hell and it was until we decide to get some food "what are you taking?" the waiter said "a hamburger" I said smiling "and I guess you want a salad" I said looking her with sarcasm "you guess wrong love, I will take the same" she snap with a big victory smile "the queen bee is taking a hamburger? This is another sign of the end of the world" I said with sarcasm "haha very funny fields" she said faking a laugh "btw a girl can eat some calories at some part of the diet" she said looking at the menu, I was about to say something but a little girl interrupted me by placing her hand on my knee "Hello" the girl was about to cry and seems that no one was with her "Hey little girl..." I said concerned "Where are you parents?" I ask but she seems lost literally, she start to cry and I couldn't help but feels soo bad "hey, look at me…everything will be fine baby" Alison said taking the little girl in her arms, the girl nod feeling safe in her arms; I was shock watching this scene "We need to find her parents" Alison whispered concerned, I nod.

We get out of the restaurant and start looking I was asking everyone while Alison keep Estella busy by playing with her "mommy looks like you" Estella said pointing at Alison "Really? Your mom should be really pretty then" she answer proud of herself I couldn't help but roll my eyes, typical Alison "and momma looks like her" she whispered I turned around confused "You have two moms?" Alison ask holding Estella "Yep…" an smile was on her face, Estella hug Alison tightly I couldn't help but smile a little while watching this "let's go" I inform.

After three hours of searching we finally find them, they were searching for Estella around the parking lot "Estella!" the blonde woman scream practically running to us, Alison handle Estella "She's okay…we find her in Ross" I said smiling in sympathy Alison was by my side at this moment, both girls where hugging Estella; I couldn't help but compare them to us…one is brunette and the other is blonde "Thank you…so much" the brunette said shaking my hand "she most have mistaked you with us" Alison said "yeah…she's very active" We both giggle nodding "your daughter is an angel" Alison said smiling, I smile too looking at Estella "She is" the brunette answer "Compare to the book…she's a good Estella" the blonde said holding Estella in her arms "book?...Great Expectations?" she nod smiling "it's my favorite book" she answer smiling "Mine too" Alison and I said in union, I look at her a little shocked "well, we came here to dinner…do you guys want to join us?" the brunette ask, Alison shake my hand to say something but this moment was so weird "uh…no thanks…we have to go home" I smiled in sympathy "Please" Estella said showing her puppy eyes, I could help "okay".

We were sitting in front of them, they seems so happy together I could stop thinking of my future but this made me realized that I really want someone that loves me "so guys…are you in school?" we nod, Estella take a big bite of her cheese along with Alison, we all laugh watching cheese around their mouths "I'm sorry but I have to ask…you both look a lot like us" Alice said "yeah…it's awkward actually" Emilia agree, I look at Alison who was as much uncomfortable "are you a couple?" I look down absolutely uncomfortable "U-h…We don-" "We are" Alison interrupted me holding my hand but something feels different…for some reason I wish this were real and not just an act.

"are you okay?" I heard Alison's voice, I didn't answer I just keep driving…I just want to go home "Emil-" "I can't keep doing this" I interrupt her expression wasn't mad it was more shocked "I just…I don't want to pretend anything anymore" I never planned to said that but it was done "I will reveal your secret if you refuse" she smirk but I seriously don't care, everything was wrong with this…with me "I don't care…you win…you'll always wi-" "Don't you dare to" "I DON'T CARE…DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT!...I DON'T CARE!" I scream completely lost, I stop the car cuz we reach her house "you can't ruin a life that was already fucked up" I finish unlocking the door, she seems out of words her face was red but I can't tell if is madness or sadness? "Don't tell anyone about this" she finished slamming the door.

End flashback

I lay in bed tired but I can't sleep…I can't stop thinking about that memory ¿it was true? Or my mind made it? I need to stop thinking about her.

2 days later

3rd person

Emily was still in bed, have flu is the worst thing ever but it most difficult if there's a lot of people asking about things that she doesn't know…Aria and Spencer occasionally visited her, they said that Alison never said anything about their fake brake up.

Alison's pov

Something feels wrong I can't stop thinking about that moment on Emily's car, she was more mad and defiant to me, if she get more brave she can spell the truth without matter and my crown, hell no! "Ali, we both know Emily is gonna break down…you have to do more than this" Hanna said sitting next to me "I know that, she's strong, probably the most brave girl I've ever meet" I said smiling a little, wait stop smiling "but I don't know what can I do…she doesn't care about the secret anymore" I said more concerned "I know what you can do" Mona said with that master voice and that devil smile, that's why she's my bitch "Spill now" I said like demand "is simple" she says getting close to us "Make her fall in love" she says smiling with pure evil, I was in shock and Hanna was confused, after like a half hour explaining we finally understand her "I get it but how?" I said more concerned "being Alison Dilaurentis just annoyed her" I explain, they both where thinking and me too "you have to act nice around her…you have to let your soft side out" Hanna said smirking "What" I ask "Make her look like you have…feelings" god I hate this plan, I've never showed any feeling to anyone…but this is the only chance to win that crown.

No pov

After hours of details the plan was done, Alison will finally get her crown but this way was for her more uncomfortable "Hanna" Alison called softly Hanna was already busy buying the drink for a party "Ali…you should go and get Emily…guesses are gonna be here soon" Hanna said fixing some decorations "Yeah…I will I just" hanna realized Ali's voice was shaken a little, it was weird considering the fact that she never saw Alison this unsecure before "what's up?" Hanna ask without any waste "What if…the plan doesn't work" she answer crossing her arms "what if she doesn't fa-" "Okay you need to listen" hanna took both of Ali's arm "do you have feelings for her?" Alison was in shock, that question was stupid or terrifying…she shake her head "yeah…you don't so…act like you always act with others crush" Alison was even more confusing her entire body is saying not to do this "Okay…I'm going".

Emily was really fucked up her system decided to get sick in this specific night, the only good thing was that she can watch the new Game of thrones episode; the bell ring was sounding "Mom" Emily called opening the door but it wasn't her it was "Alison?" "We have to go…party start in 5 minutes so" Emily walked to her couch again focusing on GOT "don't you hear me?" Alison's veins where exploding but she remembered the plan and tried to calm down herself "Look, I'm not going cuz I'm sick" Emily's mind was about to exploded the pain wasn't helping "you're sick?" Emily nod with blank expression…without saying anything Alison sit by her side watching the episode, Emily's focus was now on Alison's face ¿was this a set up? A trap? "You can go…my mom will come home soon" then the brunette's phone start ringing "Yeah?" Alison's eyes where so focus on the brunette expression "but mom!?" she was now disappointment, Emily practically threw her phone to the coffee table an smirk appear on Ali's face "your mom isn't coming soon right?" Emily's entire mind scream KILL ME "Alison I'll be fine…go to your party" Emily's open her front door "Nope…" the blonde took Emily's phone calling her mom "What the f-" Emily tried to move forward Alison but Alison keep running "Hey Mrs. Fields…it's Alison" the brunette was now shaking what the fuck Alison has on her mind "No…I'm just calling to tell you that I'm gonna take care of Emily" the entire room was now quite, Emily can't really said at this point if she was mad or scared "yeah, sure…bye Miss Fields" Alison smirk handing the phone to Emily "Okay I don't play with demons…are you planning to kill me?" Emily said with her usual sarcastic tone "Don't be so dramatic…I take cared of my brother when he got the flu" Alison explained sitting on the couch, Emily was more concerned.

2 hours later

"How is possible that people like this show?" Alison said laughing at the dragon "Oh come on…this show is amazing" the brunette answer laughing along with the blonde "come on Em…is just a bunch of idiots trying to get a throne" for some reason she smile saying that, Emily sarcastic face was on Alison "that reminded me of something" Emily whispered "Oh shut up" Alison giggled hitting playfully Emily's shoulder; there was an uncomfortable silence until "I'm sorry" the brunette hear, she was unsure if it was real, if Alison really said that words "what?" maybe she heared wrong "I know that you hate me…and I didn't blame you" Alison look down in sadness but for some reason it wasn't hard apologize to her it was more… releaser "I-I d-don't hate you" Emily was shocked by her words, she never thought that Alison Dilaurentis the queen of mean and destruction actually have feelings "you do…I see how you look at Caroline…the way you talk to her…I wish someone look at me that way" her heart was beating really fast because those feelings where real, that words where real…she want something real "and you will…you just need to learn how let people in" the brunette said getting close to Alison "in where?" she looked at Emily with tears "I don't ask to be this way…I don't want to be Alison Dilaurentis anymore…I want friends and a person who loves me no matter how complicated I am…I want a family that understand that perfection isn't always okay…I JUST WANT A REAL LIFE!" she breaks down, she let it out everything…it could be fake but at that moment…that tears, that expression said otherwise; the brunette wasn't sure what words could help…she wasn't even sure what was happening but Alison was a really complicated mess up right now and for some reason that broke her heart…without any other word Emily hug Alison she rubbed her head against the brunette's shoulder letting more tears fall on her shirt, her tears where black cuz of the beauty products on her and Emily was sure her shirt was ruined, Emily took her face in her hand madding the blonde look at her "be yourself…be Alison…" "but all that I build up" Emily was looking with so much concerned at the blonde that for a second everything stopped "Fuck everyone…fuck their opinion…fuck everything" Emily was sure this moment was genuine and if this is the real Alison…it was absolutely beautiful "I can't" "you can…you need to stop acting like a careless bitch…and when you do that you will find someone that will loves you against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be" she smiles a little "great expectations" I nod smiling too, for a moment the blonde see Emily different, her eyes where more browns than honey, her smile can light an entire city…she can't help it anymore, Alison hold Emily's hands that where on her cheek the moment was so slow, Alison surrounded at the feeling letting her face get close to Emily until they feel tech other breath "Alis-" she couldn't finish, Alison kiss her and it wasn't a fake one…it was true…the brunette stopped thinking and responded to Alison's lips, they both let themselves be free…together.

**Author's Note:**

> so gouys let me know, what you think also from chapter 3 I'll do something really different


End file.
